danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Махиру Коидзуми
|-| Дизайн= Дизайн Официальный дизайн Concept Art Mahiru Koizumi.png|Дизайн Махиру в Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Дизайн Махиру в Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Mahiru Koizumi (Final).png|Дизайн Махиру в Сторона: Отчаяние. Бета дизайн Tumblr_inline_mlzzns7cZN1qz4rgp.jpg|Бета дизайн Махиру. Mahiru beta.png|Бета дизайн Махиру (2). Danganronpa 2 Character Concept - 1.2 Reload Art Book (33).png|Бета дизайн Махиру (2). Early Koizumi.png|Ранний дизайн Махиру. Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Mahiru Koizumi.png|Бета дизайн Махиру в Danganronpa 3. |-| DR2= Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Пролог Danganronpa_2_Mahiru_Koizumi_Dangan_Island_English_Intro.png|Махиру в английском опенинге Dangan Island Danganronpa_2_Mahiru_Koizumi_Dangan_Island_Japanese_Intro.png|Махиру в японском опенинге Dangan Island Danganronpa_2_Mahiru_Koizumi_True_Intro_English.png|Махиру в английском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Mahiru_Koizumi_True_Intro_Japanese.png|Махиру в японском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Mahiru_Koizumi_Talent_Intro_English.png|Представление Махиру. Danganronpa_2_Mahiru_Koizumi_Talent_Intro_Japanese.png|Представление Махиру. First Met.jpg|Внутри странного класса. Learn something from these children.jpg|Махиру на пляже с одноклассниками. Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|Махиру на пляже с одноклассниками. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Начало Убийственной Игры. Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Prologue).png|Выжившие студенты. (Пролог) Глава 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|Девочки вместе готовят. Event_39_(2).png|Аканэ Овари и Махиру злятся на Бьякую Тогами. 53.jpg|На пути в зал суда. (1 глава) Event 46.png|Изображение перед первым судом. (1 глава) Koizumi´s Sore wa chigau yo.png|"Твои рассуждения не в фокусе.". Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Выжившие студенты. (1 глава) Глава 2 Bath event.jpg|Махиру и Хиёко Сайондзи вместе купаются. Koizumideath.png|Тело Махиру. Дополнительно Koizumi report card.png|Карточка Махиру. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do6_1280 (1).png|Нижнее белье Махиру. |-| DR3= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние Трейлер RemnantsTrailer.jpg|Остатки Отчаяния. Intro Koizumi.gif|Представление Махиру. Опенинг Side despair opening 1.png|Махиру, Ибуки Миода и Хиёко Сайондзи в опенинге. Mahiru_Ibuki_and_Hiyoko_Opening_2.png|Махиру, Ибуки и Хиёко в опенинге Эпизода 06. Эпизод 01 Mahiru intoduction.png|Представление Махиру. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Махиру и ее одноклассники посещают Зверинец. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Махиру смотрят на Сонию Невермайнд и Кадзуичи Соду с расстояния. Class 77th.jpg|Все студенты класса 1-B. Эпизод 02 The girls playing Bomber Guy.png|Махиру играет в Bomber Guy вместе с Микан Цумики, Сонией и Чиаки Нанами. Sonia hugging Nanami.jpg|Махиру смотрит, как Сония обнимает Чиаки. Mahiru taking selfies of herself.png|Махиру делает селфи под эффектом афродизиака,. Nanami's story.jpg|Махиру слушает историю Чиаки о ее любимой игре. Эпизод 03 Koizumi's lunch.jpg|Махиру приглашает Сато пообедать вместе. Sato shows Mahiru her scar.png|Сато показывает свой шрам Махиру. Эпизод 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Махиру и ее одноклассники делают сюрприз для их учителя. Chisa class reunion.png|Махиру на празднике в честь возвращения Чисы. Chisa older Hiyoko.png|Махиру объясняет, что у Хиёко был скачок роста во время отсутствия Чисы. Эпизод 07 Saionji celebrating Komaeda's death.jpg|Махиру напоминает Хиёко, что Нагито еще не умер. Tanaka devil.jpg|Махиру не понимает, почему в классе медведь. Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Махиру наблюдает, как Гандам Танака демонстрирует свои навыки. Эпизод 10 Mahiru,_Nagito,_Teruteru.PNG|Махиру загипнотизирована просмотром трансляции казни Чиаки Нанами. Class 77 Despair.png|Махиру и ее одноклассники впадают в отчаяние. Эпизод 11 Brainwashed_Class_77-B.jpg|Махиру и ее одноклассники в день их "Выпуска из Академии". Class_77-B_Graduation_Day.JPG|Махиру и ее одноклассники смотрят, как разрушается Академия Пик Надежды. Эндинг DR 3 Despair ED (9).png|Ярмарка. danganronpa.jpg|Рождество. DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Выступление. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Пикник. DR3 Despair ED (11).png|Прогулка в парке. DR 3 Despair ED (10).png|Хэллоуин. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Пробежка. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Посещение храма. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 01 RemnantsDespair.png|Остатки Отчаяния. Sonia and Mahiru as Ultimate Despair members.jpg|Махиру и Сония, как члены Абсолютного Отчаяния. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Надежда Koizumi Mioda high five.png|Махиру дает пять Ибуки. Class 77-B.jpg|Махиру и ее одноклассники перед Рётой Митараем. Hinata convincing Mitarai.JPG|Махиру улыбается Рёте на фоне. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Махиру и ее одноклассники убеждают Рёту присоединиться к ним. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Класс 77 притворяются, что они виноваты в событиях Финальной Убийственной Игры. Tsumiki holding Kimura's medicine.JPG|Махиру спрашивает у Микан, какое лекарство она держит. |-| Манга= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Koizumi and Souda shocked after seeing a dead body.png|Махиру и Кадзуичи Сода в шоке после обнаружения тела Бьякуи. Super danganronpa 2 Mahiru in manga.jpg|Махиру ругает Хаджимэ. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Фантазия Кадзуичи. Everyone's shocked face.png|Реакция всех на заявление Монокумы. No no way really Hinata.png|Реакция Махиру на смерть Усами. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Махиру в шоке после смерти Усами. |-| Новеллы= Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Махиру в Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Постановки= Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ Mahirustage.jpg|Махиру (Ами Хачира и Рина Чикура) в постановке Stagemahiru2.jpg Stagemahiru3.jpg Stagemahiru4.jpg Stagemahiru.jpg|Махиру с ее камерой. Mahiruhiyoko.jpg|Махиру и Хиёко. Stagegroup.jpg|Махиру с Кадзуичи, Нагито Комаэдой, Сонией, Хаджимэ, Бьякуей, Тэрутэру Ханамурой и Гандамом Танакой. Stagegroup2.jpg|Махиру с Хиёко, Ибуки Миодой и Микан Цумики. Mahiruhiyoko2.jpg|Махиру и Хиёко. Mahiruhiyoko3.jpg|Махиру и Хиёко. Mahiruhiyoko4.jpg|Махиру и Хиёко. Mahiruhiyoko5.jpg|Махиру и Хиёко. |-| Официальный арт= Danganronpa 2 Mahiru Koizumi Reload art.png|Официальный арт Махиру из артбука DR Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальныц арт Danganronpa Reload. tumblr_mr592hrqeN1qcx8aeo1_1280.jpg|Неиспользованная казнь. Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|Обложка артбука Danganronpa 2. Danganronpa 3 Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|Промо-арт Арки Отчаяния Danganronpa 3. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa 3. DR3 regular cover side despair volume 3.jpg|Махиру на обложке тома 3 Сторона: Отчаяние. |-| Официальный сайт= Официальный сайт Mahiru Koizumi on the official site.png|Махиру на официальном сайте Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. NISA_Koizumi.png|Махиру на официальном английском сайте. MahiruDangan3.png|Профиль Махиру на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. en:Mahiru_Koizumi/Image_Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Изображения Махиру Коидзуми